


To the Stars Above

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: :)))), F/M, Fluff, SO, i don't ship it anymore, idk fluff i guess???, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Cress and Thorne begin their journeys distributing the letumosis antidote on Earth as a couple. Previously posted on my TLC Oneshots Book.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	To the Stars Above

Cress sighed as she looked out the window of the Rampion. It was her first trip with Thorne so far to distribute the letumosis antidotes, and although she hated to admit it, so far she was a bit disappointed.

Being in space was something she'd experienced her entire life. It was beautiful, and it did feel like a home to her in some ways. The Rampion certainly did. But she wanted to explore the Earth, to see mountains and rivers and oceans and monuments and forests and even deserts. She wanted to see everything, and more than that, she wanted to do it with Thorne. So when he'd offered her this "position", she'd gladly accepted.

It wasn't as if she'd overlooked the trips to and from the Earthen places they would be visiting. But... she'd imagined something different from this. The Captain and his girlfriend, soaring through the stars above the land she loved, into a thrilling, unforeseeable future. It would be a tale of intrigue and surprise and, most of all, _romance_.

Her experience so far wasn't _disappointing_ , per se. Only, Thorne had been in the cockpit the entire time, and Cress had gotten the feeling that she was distracting him.

She'd spent too much time in space, alone, for it to even remotely qualify as being entertaining at this point.

She didn't blame Carswell. He had to focus- this wasn't just a vacation or anything. They had a purpose, an important job. There was just a certain quota she'd been expecting, and he was not meeting it.

But, tapering down her disappointment, she reminded herself once again that something she might not have imagined could still be good. It could be _better_.

"Cress?" Thorne's voice came from over the ship's intercom, and Cress stood immediately, brushing off her dress with her hands. "Could you come back to the cockpit? I..." He cleared his throat, sounding endearingly (and oddly) awkward. Carswell was almost never awkward.

Cress started toward the cockpit, a soft smile on her face and a bounce in her step. "Captain?" she asked, taking her seat next to him.

"Cress! I..." he fiddled with the controls, and Cress worried briefly for her safety. But he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize them, she was sure of that- at least, not on purpose. "I know this might be more disappointing than what you were expecting." His gaze flickered between out the window, at his controls, and considerably less often, at Cress herself. "I tried not to paint this like a dream, but I was eager enough to have you that I might have made it seem that way." He scratched the back of his neck, a slight flush apparent there. "If you don't want to-"

"Thorne," she interrupted. "I made my decision and I'm sticking to it."

He flushed more, now looking at her even less. "Well, I... if you ever change your mind, just tell me. I know that this isn't glamorous, like you deserve," he rushed on. "But it's the best I can offer right now, and..."

Cress sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Carswell."

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Especially not because something isn't as 'glamorous' as I 'deserve'," she said, doing finger quotes around those phrases. "I lived in a satellite my entire life, and I was..." She hesitated. "Well, maybe not happy. But I was fine."

"And that's the entire reason you deserve better," Thorne said, drumming his fingers against the console.

"Thorne..."

He glanced up at her, frowning slightly. "Carswell," he corrected, and Cress felt the smallest hint of a smile blooming on her lips.

"Carswell," she agreed. "Home is where the heart is."

"And your heart is on Earth," he said. "I never should have made you come-"

"You didn't _make_ me do anything," Cress said, finally exasperated. "Especially not come with you. It was my own choice, and I'm sticking to it. Home is where the heart is, and mine is with you."

Her Captain sighed, looking down, then up, then finally at Cress again. "Fine. But if you ever want to go back to Earth, just tell me and I'll-"

Cress raised her head from his shoulder and cut him off with a mere raised eyebrow, her expression somewhere along the lines of _Do you really want to try that with me right now?_

Thorne sighed again and then nodded as Cress rested her head on him again. "I love you too, Cress," he whispered after a moment.

She only smiled. Carswell didn't say it as often as she did, but she always knew. "I know."

He grinned at her softly. "I'd sure hope so."


End file.
